


Be my first

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Underage Sex, Waycest, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey my younger brother has never had sex and he wants his first time to be with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my first

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Mikey or Gerard Way or Frank Iero this fake and I made it writers lie they don't condone incest

I had graduated high school and just got my own apartment at age 20 some times my little brother would come stay with me. During school it was only on a weekend but in summer he would show up for a week or more. Hes only sixteen but I still enjoy his company. We have always been very close. It's just before school starts back at the end of September when Mikey calls me. He ask me if it would be cool if he comes over spends a day or two. Sure why not I tell him I have the entire week end off this week. He had pushing me to spend it with him. Come Friday I went to pick him up he practically jumped in to the car. I took to him lunch before going back to my apartment. We flopped down on the sofa and I turn the TV on flipping channels. Mikey kept fidgeting next to me uncomfortable. It took him almost fifteen minuets before he finally spoke.

"Gee?" he says sounding almost shy. 

"Yes Mikey?" I asked not really looking at him.

"When did you lose your virginity" he said in a jumbled rush.

Startled I turn to look at him.

"I mean you how old were you" Mikey rushed on.

"I was about 15." I told him unsure where this had come from. 

"Was it with a girl" he pressed knowing I liked both men and women. "No Mikey it was a boy." I tell him. He fidgeting not meeting my eyes. "Mikey have you." I started but he quickly cut me off eyes going wide. 

"Fuck no I haven't had sex with anyone Gee" his cheeks are burning a bright crimson now. "I kind of just wanted to ask you something." Mikey mumbles.

"Go ahead I encourage him." He fidgets nervously. He wont meet my eyes and he is trembling.

"I want you to be my first Gee." he mumbles barely audible.

 

I have to strain really hard to hear him. What I asked startled sure I had heard wrong. That was the last thing I was expecting my little brother to say to me.

"Mikey." I say softly causing him to look up an meet my eyes. "I don't think you have thought this through" He look as if he might cry at any given moment. He licks his lips which suddenly seems to be way to dry. Taking a deep breath he presses on.

"Gee I have given this nothing but thought since I was thirteen."

I don't know if I looked as startled as I felt. "Mikey I am your brother" I tell him calmly. " You cant do that with me it is wrong Mikey."

You don't think I know that Gee" he snaps tears filling his eyes. "I know that I have thought of nothing but how wrong it is supposed to be." He looks angry. " I have tired to make how I feel go away Gee" his shoulder are starting to slump. "Every time I have thought about my first time,I knew how sick it was just wrong." he growls. "I just do not want it to be anyone else." He says firmly.

 

He gets up and storms out of the room. I try to follow him but slams the spare bedroom door in my face. I try to get him to come out but he wont. He wont even talk to me. I can hear him crying on and off through the door when I press my ear to it. I wish he would just come out and talk to me. Its time for dinner so I hope he will come out to eat. I try to get him to come out for pizza but he refuses. I cant sleep at all that night. I toss in and turn unable to get comfortable , but I know its my guilt. I feel bad for upsetting him. 

The next day when I get up the spare bedroom door is open. I quickly realize that hes not here. I call his cell phone ,but he sends me straight to voice mail. His friend Frank calls me later to tell me he took Mikey home. I tell Frank thank you before hanging up and try to call Mikey again.

I spend the next week trying to call Mikey but he refuses to take my call. I want to go over there but I cant approach him in front of our mom. I cant think about anything else but his words to me.  
" I want you to be my first." Mikey had stated boldly.

I am not even freaked out or disgusted by them. I realize now I only protested because of his age and that I didn't think he knew what he was asking. The protest about him being my brother and it being wrong didn't really matter to me. It was mostly that it had just seemed like right thing to say and the most responsible thing to do. He a teenager and I am adult. I realized not any of that meant one damn thing to me. I suddenly realized just how much it had meant to him.  
I gave up trying to call Mikey with a frustrated sigh. I instead called Frank asked him if he could bring Mikey to me. 

"Gee I don't know if that's a good idea hes really mad at you for some reason." Frank tells me.

"I know and I want to fix it but he wont talk to me." I tell him sadly. Frank sighed giving in.

"Fine Gee I will bring him over on your house on your next day off." 

My next day wasn't to the following Friday and Frank used a party as an excuse to get him to go out. He had only agreed thinking he would get alcohol. He just wanted to get drunk and forget about how he felt. When frank pulled up at my house Mikey went insane on him. I could hear screaming angrily as soon as I open the door to my apartment. I was went to the car in the parking area trying to get him to get out. He refused until Frank told he wasn't leaving here until he talked to me. He was pissed at Frank now just as much as he was at me. 

"You owe me big time Gee." Frank snapped.

He got back in the car pulled out and drove away. Mikey stood there arms folded starting angrily at me. "Just come inside" I coaxed. It took me the better part of two hours to get him inside. He threw himself violently down on my sofa refusing to look at me. I went over stood in front him. "Mikey I am sorry I was wrong"I told him softly He still wouldn't look at me. "Mikey if you still want me to do it I will." He looked startled but at least he stopped glaring.

"I don't need your to pity or guilt Gee" he snaps. 

"Mikey look at me" I say reaching out taking his face in my hands. "Mikey the last thing I do is pity you" I say seriously making him meet my eyes. "I love you and honestly I would die for you." I inform him. I lean in pressing my lips softly to his kissing him. It is not long or deep just a press of lips. "Mikey I just didn't think you had thought it through I mean your sixteen." He starts to pull away but I stop him. "I was wrong Mikey I should have have listen to you."

"Do you still want me to I ask softly" stroking his cheek. He leans toward me pressing his forehead to mine.

"Gee I am sorry for how I acted I love you I was just embarrassed and hurt.

"I should not have put you in that kind of position." he says his cheeks burning ashamedly.

Its OK Mikey." I tell him almost whispering my breath ghosting over his face.

"Gee" he says breathlessly please fuck me."

He doesn't have to ask again not this time . I straighten up pulling him off the sofa. I lead him straight to my bed room. We stop at the edge of my bed and I pull him against me. 

"Gee." he breathes.

Leaning in he presses his lips to mine. This time the kiss is long and deep. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue. I wait till he pulls away breathless to smile at me. He grab my hand pulling it to his crotch pressing my hand against his already hardening dick.

"Do you see what you do to me Gee." he pants.

I groan softly feeling him getting hard because of me. I caress him through his jeans. He press into my hand grinding harder. "Slow down or you are going to cum in your pants before we even get them off" i tell him. I undid his his jeans sliding them down his long legs taking his boxers with them. Then I tugged his shirt over his head. His cock stood out almost fully hard now. It was quite impressive I had to admit. 

"To many clothes." he says tugging at my PJ pants to get them off. When they he finally gets them off he moans as he realizes I am not wearing underwear. 

"Fuck Gee." he said making a choking sound.

He quickly ripped my shirt over my throwing it away in his haste. He starts running his hands over my chest and tummy admirably. 

"You are just as beautiful as I imagined you'd be" he tells me.

I suddenly realized he hadn't seen me completely nude since we were little. He reaches down taking my leaking erection in his hand stroking it gently. 

"Your cock is even more beautiful then I imagined it would be and be bigger to." he says softly

I looked at him startled "you thought about my dick" I ask.

"Every time I jack off." he tells me shyly. 

It makes my cock throb with pleasure. He takes his hand away biting his lip. 

"I know I told you I want you to fuck me but." He pauses cheeks flushing. " Would it be OK if I taste you first" He blushes beautiful. " I have been thinking about it for long time."

 

I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped me. 

"I guess that was a yes" Mikey said sliding to his knees taking my dick in his hand leaning in to lap at the head. I braced my hands on his shoulders as he suckled at the head for several minuets before pulling away. He stands up grins at me. " You taste so good Gee he tells me softly." I want to suck you off later but right now I need you" 

He doesn't wait for me answer instead he moves to lay on the bed spreading his legs as wide as he can. It takes a moment for my brain to catch up. I need to get some lube and a condom I tell him.

"Wait Gee" he says

I turn to look at him confused. 

"Can you not use a condom" he says looking embarrassed his cheeks bright red. 

"Mikey." I start but he cuts me off. 

"Look Gee I want to feel you inside of me." he says slowly. "Every inch of you Gee" he says looking me in the eye.

"All of you like as in your skin not a condom" I start to interrupt him but he keeps talking. "I want you to come in me." he smiles shyly.

" I want you to fill me with your cum."

"I want to have it all inside me" he stresses. 

I choke startled at his words. He means it completely that is easy for me to see and I can tell his words are sincere. I should tell him no. I have been with other people but I cant ,not with the way hes looking at me. "OK" I sigh giving in. "Just let me get the lube." He waits patiently as I retrieve it. I move on to the bed between his spread legs. He spread them even further to give me easy access. I lean down tonguing his slit for a moment causing him to moan. His hip jerk slightly upwards.

"Fuck Gee if you don't stay away from my dick I will cum before we start" Mikey growls.

"I cant help the giggle that escapes from me. I wonder if he is as nervous I am. I put my hands on his long legs pushing them up to his chest. I pull his ass cheeks apart bearing his virgin hole to me. I stare at it for few a moment licking my lips that suddenly seem to have gone dry. "Mikey" I say my voice shaky. He looks up to meet my eyes and I hold his gaze. "I want to eat you out." I tell him causing his eyes to widen and he starts to tremble beneath me. 

"Fuck Gee" he groans.

"Its OK if you want to." he says breathless.

I lean down dragging my tongue over his hole and he whimpers above me. I start lapping at his ass hole tasting my little brother. He starts squirming making the most amazing sounds. His hands come down tangling in my long black hair. I plunge my tongue inside him breaching his tight ring of muscle fucking him with it. I lick him open with my invading tongue. I moan against his hole forcing my tongue as deep I can get it.

"Gee stop" he say pulling my hair roughly to get me away from him. "If you keep doing that I am going to cum damn it."

I feel almost disappointed but promise myself I will get more of that later. He is right I do not want him to cum to soon so I pull away. I squirt a copious amount of lube on my fingers rubbing it around. I press one my long slick fingers against his opening. I gently run it over his hole caressing it. Mikey squirms letting out a soft moan. I push the digit inside him as carefully as I can. He shift uncomfortable at the intrusion. I slowly start to move it in out till I think hes ready. I press in a second finger to join the first I see the pain on his face as the second one enters him. He don't protest but I take my time working them in and out scissoring them. I open him up as well as can before giving him the third and final finger. He swallows hard as it enters him. "Mikey are you OK ?" I ask softly. He nods his mouth twisted in grimace. 

"It just hurts." he says quietly.

"Mikey if you want me to stop." I say feeling guilty.

"No don't please. he says right away cutting me off. He sound terrified his voice shaking. 

"Mikey I don't want to hurt you." I tell him. 

"Gee I trust you more then anything an I know you will be more carefully then anyone one else ever will." 

I cant help but agree with that. I am careful as I Work the three fingers in and out of him opening him up for me. I take longer than I would've with anyone else. I just want to be sure I careful with him. I ease my fingers out with a soft pop as the exit the tight ring of muscle. He whimpers loudly at the loss. 

"Gee need you please" he begs me. 

I quickly slather myself with lube coating it liberally. I press the head against the tight pucker moving slowly when press it in. It pops in pretty easily but I don't go any further. "Mikey look at me" I tell him. He meets my eyes and I ask him if he is sure. He nods his eyes never leaving mine. He keeps our gazes locked as I press into him. I feel him tensing around me and hes trembling. He lets out a hiss of pain. "Mikey baby" I say stroking his cheek. 

"Hurts a lot." he whimpers causing me to still. 

"Mikey I will stop if you need to me." I tell he sweetly .He grits his teeth glaring at me.

"No Gee I don't want you to stop and If you tell me again I will strangle you." he says pointedly.

I nod biting my lips as I start pressing in again. He fists his hands in my bed sheets keeping his eyes on mine. He curses in a low whisper.

"Fucking hurts so much Gee."

I feel bad for hurting him. It takes me a few minuets to get all the way in. I dont move once my balls are pressed against him tightly. His erection has wilted so I slide my hand around it stroking it to hardness.

"Gee you can move now." he says after several minuets. I pull almost all the way out before pushing in again. I go slow at first filling him over and over. "So fucking hot , tight ,an perfect" I tell him. 

"Your so big" he whimpers.

I can feel his tight hole streaking to accommodate me. I search for his prostate and suddenly his hips jerk wildly. when I find it I keep thrusting in to it. I grin at him when he moans really loudly his legs find their way around my waist. I start moving faster now pounding in to him. It isn't enough for him as he begs for more.

"Gee harder please need you deeper." His voice is pleading. "I love the way I can feel of you stretching me open" he murmurs into my shoulder. 

I reach between us taking his long dick in my hand stroking it with my own pace as pound him. He throws his head back screaming my name as he cums all over our bellies. He takes me over the edge with him when his pretty little tight ass tightens around me. I flood his body with my hot seed as I ride him till I am completely spent. I collapse next to him soaked in sweat. I lean over pressing my lips to his for a soft kiss. I murmur against his lips "I love you Mikey." He is quite for a few minutes and I think he must have fallen asleep but then he speaks. 

"Gee thank you I love you so much." tears shimmer in his eyes. "This was the most amazing first time anyone could ask for." He tells me happily. " I am glad it was you."

I know he means it. I pull him in my arms holding him tightly against me.

"Gee I can't wait till we can do all the things I thought about doing with you." He tells me grinning.

"We will I promise" I tell him kissing his temple. 

"I have to tell you something" Mikey says barely audible. 

"You can tell me anything Mikey"

"I really love you Gee" he says.

"I know Mikey" I tell him. 

"No Gee not like in a brother kind of way" he says. "I don't want anyone else like ever Gee."

I push him back so I can look at him. I want to tell him no. I want to tell him that's hes wrong but I cant. It show in his eyes as they lock with mine. I realize in that moment I will never deny him anything else ever again. "I love you to" I tell him kissing him softly before cuddling up to him. For the first time in since this first started I know now that I will do anything he ask of me. I am happy and Mikey is happy that is all that matters for now.


End file.
